What NOT to do!
Hello there, reader! If you're a newcomer, welcome to the Microsoft Genesis and her friends Wiki! This Wiki is a database of info about Microsoft Genesis and her friends, of course! I imagined her in January of 2018. However, I HAVE SOME RULES TOO, which will be written below. I also have a small guide to structure pages, written below too! This guide will be a list of things you shouldn't do, so the quality remains Perfect and we don't break my extremely clear rules! Editing and Creating a page Do not create "bare bones" pages If you want to make a page, please collect some info about the character, like editing Shadow or creating Dr Graphs for instance. Pages about characters and stuff that are only two sentences long are undesirable, so are ten. Get into detail about their appearance, the personality and the history of the character. Pages about videos that tell you just a brief outline are rubbish. Add some info and detail, and you'll be all good! Do not vandalize Vandalizing will result in your vandalism being edited out. Nothing more needed. You have some sort of Criminal Desire? You're mad, then. Do not spread false info Spreading false info is not nice whatsoever! This is a wiki, NOT a false info collection! Emma Lenin is NOT alive, and I, Shadow, am not a boy! Only write the truth please. Any lies will get removed. Come on, Wikipedia is said to be the most lied on website and I need to stop it! Do not make useless categories Making a category named "toothy" or "very stinky microsoft mike" is stupid. Stick to the current categories, I do not need pointless ones. Any dumb categories will (hopefully, one day) get removed. For now I'll laugh at their dumbness. Do not leave cliffhangers When you create or edit a page, PLEASE FINISH YOUR SENTENCES! It is your job to make the sentences, NOT MINE!! Creating a heading and adding no info is even WORSE. It makes my wiki look sloppy and leaves readers confused. Do not be stupid What I mean here is to just not add weird pictures and things that don't make any sense. Sentences like, "sHAdOO iS nOT nORMal, pLEAsE hATe heR pAGE" are extremely stupid (and insults like that deeply hurt me, more than a Nuka-Fruit Juice addiction ever could.) and WILL be edited out {and put into my Dumbest Removals}. You have a brain in your head, equipped with Intelligence points, so use it unless you've taken too much RadAway! Do not use bad grammar I don't know HOW many grammar mistakes I had to edit out when growing this Wikia. I want this to be a Wiki. Not a dumb teenager's essay. Add your ed's and stuff like that! Also, remember punctuation! If you don't know how to spell a word, GET A DICTIONARY! Do not cuss Come on, if you're that teenager, or a teenager in general, and like Microsoft Genesis, would you want to read a page consisting of entirely F-bombs? If you're a teenager who's played a bit too much Tragic, you probably would. But what about me, an innocent creator? Nope! Keep this wiki clean, and try to find clean substitutes for any bad words you think will fit a page. Do not go off topic What I mean here is don't edit pages with something that won't fit! Here's an example. Someone edits the Microsoft Genesis page to add info about Tragic (Henry The Survivor's favourite card game). Like, who would do that?! Only someone who can't stop playing Tragic! Ha ha ha...sorry. Blog posts and comments Do not flame and insult Do not insult other users, or flame them. Do NOT make racist comments, hateful comments, or insults (especially those aimed at me. They hurt. Do not constantly beg for Senior Helper This will just destroy Senior Helper chances. Do NOT edit pages, begging, pleading and annoying me about how you "want" Senior Helper. Be active and make healthy contributions, also don't play too much Tragic, and you might achieve Senior Helper one day. Do not spam Making a comment on the ROFL Land page saying "I LIEK SHADOW YEYYEYEYSAYYAYAYAYAYYYSDSYYA!!!!! MACARONI R TASTYR DEN PIZZE YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAAYYAYYAAYA I LOOVE LITEBOULBS DOW!" is going to get the comment laughed at and one day removed. Do not "overlink" That one comment that links to the unfinished Kernaly page ten thousand times is going to get laughed at and maybe removed. The same applies to blog posts and wall messages. Stay on topic. ALWAYS stay on topic. And don't do Ant Nectar. Overall Do not Good Contributor Reward farm Good Contributor Reward farming is when you do something stupid to get a Good Contributor Reward. Like making a blog post consisting of one letter just to get that one reward. Doing it for the Junior Helper rank is cheap, and I'd rather you do things the true way. Good Contributor Rewards are highly special. You have to EARN them! DO NOT INSULT ME!!! I AM EXTREMELY SENSITIVE! DO NOT MAKE FUN OF ME FOR HAVING A LEARNING DISABILITY OR HAVING TROUBLE SPELLING COS I TYPE FAST!! YOU DO THAT, INSTANT PERMABAN! Category:Help Category:Toothy Category:Very stinky microsoft mike